


Sacred Space

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: All her life Kate wondered what heaven must've been like. Here, in this confessional, in this sacred space, at the mercy of the talented Chloe Price, she had an idea.





	

Church, to one Kate Marsh, was a sacred space. Moreso than the average churchgoer. The hallowed walls, mahogany pews, and impossibly high ceiling felt right at home to her, where she could contemplate, be at peace, and commune with God.

However, due to the actions of one Chloe Price, she was speaking a different language entirely.

Kate gurgled out a moan as she strained against the confines of the confessional, hoping, wishing, praying that the church was as empty as Chloe had assured her it was. And even if that was true, it didn't make her feel any less dirty.

"How...nngh..." Kate bit her lip as another pleasurable shudder passed through her, making her arch her back and grip the sides of the confessional. "How did I let...oh, God...you talk me into this...?"

From between her legs, Chloe lifted her head up and flashed the blonde a grin. Gone was her beanie, multicolored hair in disarray, face flushed, and eyes sparkling with mischief. "Kate, Kate, Kate..." she playfully chided. "You of all people should know how good I am with my tongue." To accentuate her point, Chloe dipped her head and brushed her tongue against Kate's glistening mound.

The sound that escaped the pious girl echoed off the walls of the church, causing the faintest traces of dust to fall from the rafters. 

If you had told Kate that she would be spending the evening in a confessional with the craziest, most sinful punk girl she'd ever met between her legs, she'd have thought you crazy, and invited you to mass. And yet here she was, doing exactly that.

Kate's breath caught in her throat as she felt Chloe's teeth on her clit, grinding slowly, teasingly, with the promise of more to come. The question was when. She sighed in bliss. It seemed an odd juxtaposition, to be committing such debauchery with one of her favorite people in the world, in her most sacred space. This had to have been against one of the commandments. But for the life of her, she couldn't recall even one. 

Meanwhile, Chloe was loving every second of this foray into new territory. When Kate had dragged her along to evening mass, she'd been apprehensive, bored out of her mind, and wishing it could go by faster. But she soldiered on for Kate. As much as she could, anyway. When she saw the confessional, however, a thought entered her head, and Chloe had wanted the service to end just as fast, but for an even better reason.

Chloe teased Kate's clit, flicking her tongue against the hardened bud, feeling her own jeans grow damp as her arousal increased. The sounds flowing from her church girl's mouth set her aflame, an inferno that threatened to burn her from the inside out. 

Kate began to pray, not just for forgiveness for committing such a shameful act in a house of worship, but that Chloe wouldn't stop. She rocked her hips, pushing herself against Chloe's eager tongue, nails digging into the fine, aged wood of the confessional, where scratches were sure to form. She felt her legs start to spasm, vision swim, mouth go dry...

"God, forgive me." rasped Kate, and with a loud, throaty growl, she came.

Chloe dug her hands into Kate's thighs as the church girl orgasmed, practically dousing her in her juices. Clamping her mouth over Kate's clit, she bit down and sucked hard, swirling her tongue with all the fervor and hunger of a starving animal.

"Fuck!" Kate screamed, immediately covering her mouth at the language she just used. Another moan barely escaped past her hands, and her vision swam again.

Chloe dug into Kate's thighs harder, wanting Kate to be reminded of this experience everytime she saw the nail marks, everytime her legs brushed together and stung slightly, everytime she slipped on her pantyhose. Oh, yes. Kate was hers, and she would make sure she'd never forget it.

Ever.

Eager to satisfy herself now, Chloe, without ever stopping or even slowing pace, slipped a hand down her jeans and began rubbing, surprising herself with how wet she'd gotten eating out the pious little princess.

A barely-audible sigh flowed from Kate as her second orgasm rocked her. Her legs finally gave out and she slumped forward, barely conscious, eyes glazed over, a soppy smile on her face that suggested she was miles and miles away.

Chloe smiled as she fingered herself to her own orgasm, lapping up the last of Kate's excitement, savoring the sweet taste. "Delicious..." she purred. 

"You...evil...blue-haired...degenerate..." croaked Kate, barely conscious. 

"Y'know, the words imply you're saying something negative, but you look happier and more satisfied than I've seen you." Chloe held her glistening fingers up to the blonde's mouth. "Suck."

"You...you aren't serious!"

The smirk on her face told Kate she was. The musky, heady scent filled her nostrils, sending goosebumps all across her skin. She was sure she'd plumbed at least twenty different levels in the last half-hour alone. 

In for a penny, in for a pound. 

Slowly, she opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around Chloe's wet fingers. The second she tasted that forbidden nectar of her lovely punk rocker, she was addicted. Her tongue darted between the blue-haired girl's digits, desperate, thirsty for more.

The look on Chloe's face was one of manic glee. She was sure that once Kate came down from her high, she'd deliver the scolding of a lifetime and demand that she accompany her to mass for the next year. But for now, she was content to have the blonde nibble on her fingers.

Kate yelped when she felt Chloe's free hand press against her slit, fingers ghosting across her dripping mound. She moaned against Chloe's fingers, biting down a bit harder than she meant to, earning a pleasurable hiss from the punk rocker. "Bad girl, biting me." she cooed, tugging lightly at Kate's clit and making her yelp again.

"I'm...sorry..." gurgled Kate, unconsciously rubbing against Chloe's fingers.

"Don't apologize..." Chloe chided, eyes twinkling. "Nice to know this shark has fangs." Slipping two fingers in, but keeping a thumb on the hardened bud, Chloe went to work. 

Her digits moved like clockwork, in perfect harmony. Fingers swirling and sliding in and out, in and out, up and down in flawless rhythm. Thumb pressing against her clit, rough, circular motions that contrasted oh, so _beautifully_ with the deft movements of her fingers.

All her life Kate wondered what heaven must've been like. Here, in this confessional, in this sacred cry space, at the mercy of the talented Chloe Price, she had an idea.

Chloe removed her fingers just as Kate reached orgasm, and good thing, too; the blonde bit down hard to stifle a moan, and there was no doubt she would've drawn blood if her fingers were still in her mouth. Gripping her hair, Chloe pulled the church girl into a harsh, rough kiss, practically taking her head off. She shoved her tongue in, coiling against the other girl's, giving gentle bites whenever she managed. 

Her fingers never stopped moving. 

Chloe pried open Kate's blouse and snapped open her bra, taking a breast her mouth, and bit, hard. She meant to mark, to claim.

Kate's cry rang in her ears, a sweet, pleasing sound that Chloe wanted to remember forever. With vigor, she kept biting. Harder, all over, breasts, neck, shoulder, collarbone, ribs, stomach, until her body was peppered with marks that told the world she was Chloe's, only Chloe's, forever Chloe's.

Kate's fourth and final orgasm rocked her around the bite just under her neck. Spent, exhausted, satisfied beyond words, she collapsed against the wall of the confessional, sighing in utter content.

Smiling, Chloe curled up next to Kate, nuzzling into the crook of her arm. The thought that they should leave before morning and the early risers entered for service entered her mind, but right now, in this sacred space, she was too happy to care.

**END**


End file.
